Twisted Infatuation
by Oxygen Theif
Summary: A simple crush slowly turns into a twisted infatuation...


_This is my first attempt at Harry Potter based fan-fiction so I would genuinely appreciate all reviews_

**TWISTED INFATUATION**

Draco Malfoy, a young boy with silvery slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes sat on his bed with his legs folded staring dreamily out of the window. The school year had started once again and it was Draco's last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked at the pile of homework waiting for him and sighed. He wasn't sure whether he was going to manage. Crabbe and Goyle, his only friends for the past 5 years were gone. They were kicked out for failing every exam possible in 5th year. He was by himself. But he liked it that way, all he had to care about was himself. Not that he had cared for anyone in the past. The sun was setting and a breeze blew in through the window. Draco shivered. He was late for dinner.

Dinner was the same old boring affair. They came, they ate, they left. Draco sat by himself, ate by himself and left by himself. When dinner was finally over and the Headmaster had announced who was leading in the house points, Draco left smiling weakly at his fellow housemates. Slytherin were in the lead. Normally Draco would have been pleased but he didn't really care anymore. He didn't care about anything. Slowly he made his way to the Slytherin common room. Before reaching his destination he accidentally bumped into a Gryffindor student who was on her way to the library. Draco continued to walk. The girl picked herself up and strode away mumbling incoherently to herself. Upset with himself for being an asshole, Draco continued on to the Slytherin common room. "Password?" the portrait mumbled sleepily. "Pureblood" Draco replied and the portrait swung open. Draco walked silently down the path, into the main room and then turned right and started to climb the stairs that led to the boys dormitory. Within minutes of his head touching the pillow he fell into a heavy sleep.

Morning came all too soon for the young Slytherin boy. He awoke suddenly as a bright beam of light fell onto his face. The curtains had been opened. By who Draco wasn't sure. By the time his eyes had become accustomed to the light no-one was in the room. Sleepily Draco sat up. He looked at the clock by his bed. 10 o'clock. He was late for Potions class. Remembering that tomorrow was Saturday made him feel slightly better. He dressed as fast as he could, grabbed his books and sped down to the dungeons. His hair was ruffled and noticeably un-brushed. Using one hand to try and flatten his hair he tripped and fell flat onto the cold smooth stone floor. His books flew out of his hands. He was only around the corner from the classroom and only one person came running. "Are you alright?" A female Gryffindor student asked looking down at Draco. "Uh… I think so" Draco mumbled picking himself up and turning to face her. It was the same Gryffindor student he'd knocked over the night before. She was beautiful and he stared at her blankly. "Did you want some help picking your books up?" she asked looking at him with a slightly puzzled expression. "Uh… No. No, I think I can manage" Draco replied. He could not stop staring at her. Her wavy brown hair and her chocolate brown eyes fascinated him. "Alright then," she smiled turning to leave. "You better hurry, Professor Snape will be here any minute!" she called over her shoulder. Professor Snape, yes, potions, shit, Draco was late. He picked up his books and dashed around the corner. He was in luck as Professor Snape hadn't yet arrived. He sat down at the only vacant seat and looked around the class room. He spotted the young girl instantly sitting next to the one and only, famous Harry Potter. Who the girl was he wasn't sure. He found that strange as they had probably been in the same class for 6 years.

Professor Snape burst in through the doors and all the students quietened and sat up straight. Snape was the head of Slytherin house so Draco knew he had nothing to worry about. "Silent!" Snape snapped to a pair of Hufflepuff students who seemed to be oblivious of his entry and were still talking. They stopped and the lesson began. It was the usual potions work, collecting ingredients, cutting it up and mixing it together in a cauldron. Not exactly riveting but tolerable. The class passed quite quickly but with 20 minutes to go Professor Snape stopped the class and announced a small quiz. All students hurriedly took their seats. It was to be a verbal quiz, meaning Professor Snape would ask the questions and the students would put their hands up. Obviously the fastest student would be selected to answer and if they answered correctly their house would be awarded points.

The quiz began. "Tell me, what does the Polyjuice Potion do?" Snape asked. Only one hand went up. It was the girl who Draco had met in the corridor. "Hermione" Snape pointed not even glancing in her direction. 'Hermione hey..' Draco thought smiling as she answered correctly. As Snape asked question after question Draco floated in and out of a day-dream. Eventually the bell rang and everyone exited. He followed Hermione from a distance. She was walking with Potter and Ron Weasley, two of his least favourite people. As they rounded a corner a note fell out of Hermione's Potions folder. Without hesitating Draco picked it up and slipped it into the pocket of his robes. Taking one last look at her he turned a different corner and went to the Slytherin common room to get the books for his next lesson. He was going to wait until he was alone to read the note.

The day passed slowly but soon enough Draco was in bed, staring out the window into the night sky. Everyone else was asleep and he could hear them all breathing heavily. He had put the note under his pillow so he reached under and pulled it out. It was folded. He tip-toed over to the window and sat down. As the moonlight flooded onto the piece of paper he unfolded it and began to read. It didn't take long to finish. It was a page with Harry's name scribbled probably a hundred times over, all in different coloured ink. Draco's heart sank. Hermione had an infatuation with Harry.

The next morning Draco awoke to find himself alone in the dormitory. It was a Saturday. He rolled over and closed his eyes again. All he could think about was Hermione. He pulled out the note and stared at it blankly. Granger her last name was. Hermione Granger. He put the note back away and sighed. He'd get to know her if it was the last thing he did. Hours passed, hours turned into days and they too passed.

One month later. Late one night after Quidditch training Harry Potter climbed up stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. The room was dimly lit, the only source of light being from the blazing fire in the fire place. All he could think about was seeing Hermione. He had found out from some Gryffindor boys she'd like him for the past 4 years. He tip-toed up the stairs that lead to the girls dormitory and pushed the door gently. He could see Hermione sitting at the window. Harry, Ron and her were the only Gryffindor students who weren't going to Hogsmeade for the night. He walked in slowly and when he was metres away Hermione turned and smiled. "You know you're not supposed to be in here Harry" she stated. Harry smiled and walked closer. He said nothing. Hermione stood. Harry continued to walk closer until they were barely inches apart. "Oh Harry…" Hermione whispered as Harry leant in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as if she would never let him go. Harry pulled away. "Shh…" he whispered putting a finger to her lips. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. Harry kissed her eagerly as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Hermione's fingers brushed over Harry chest as Harry unbuttoned her shirt. Harry lay back and pulled Hermione on top of him. She fumbled with his belt buckle as Harry unclasped her bra.

The next morning Hermione awoke to find herself alone. She knew in her heart that what had happened between Harry and her hadn't been a dream. She got up and dressed. She went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she was walking through the door she bumped into Harry. "Hey Hermione, after the Quidditch match can you come to the changing rooms, I need to talk to you about something" he smiled. "Sure" Hermione replied as she watched Harry go upstairs. Her heart skipped a beat. She ate her breakfast without a care in the world.

Soon it was midday and both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were getting changed and discussing their strategies. Hermione sat patiently next to Ron for the match to start. After a few minutes a speaker went on and Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor student, began the commentary. "Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" he boomed. He introduced the players one by one. Hermione's heart raced when Harry was mentioned. 20 minutes had passed and the scores were equal. "Slytherin – 70, Gryffindor – 70" Lee boomed. The snitch still hadn't been found. Without notice both teams seekers dived towards the left side of the pitch. Draco and Harry were neck and neck. The crowd gasped as a bludger came from nowhere and hit Draco in the side causing him to fall from his broom. Harry caught the snitch. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch… Gryffindor WIN!" Lee announced and the Gryffindor students cheered. Draco was whisked away and taken to the hospital wing.

Hermione waited 5 minutes before making her way down to the changing rooms. She walked in and saw Harry sitting with a girl. She walked up and congratulated him. "Great game" she smiled and he looked up. "Thank you Hermione, now, I wanted to tell you something" he replied. Hermione nodded and her heart began to beat faster. What seemed like a second felt like an eternity to Hermione. All she wanted to hear was how Harry loved her, how he wanted to be with her forever. "This is my girlfriend" he stated reaching for the hand of the girl he had been talking to. "Hello" the girl smiled at Hermione. Hermione was shocked. Speechless she nodded and tried to smile weakly. "I'm going to go introduce her to Ron, see you later Hermione" Harry said and he was gone. Hermione sank down onto a seat. Her heart had been crushed. Tears began to form in her eyes. She put her hand onto the seat to steady herself and felt something. She looked down and saw some green robes. Slytherin robes. She picked them up to see who's they were. 'Draco Malfoy' she read in the collar. Still crying, she stood, the robes in hand. She was going to take them to the lost property. She had only taken a few steps towards the door when a piece of paper and a small plastic bag fell out of Draco's robes. She picked up the piece of paper. The method and ingredients of the Polyjuice potion had been written out. She folded the piece of paper and put it in the pocket of Draco's robe. She then picked up the plastic bag and looked inside and found a lock of Harry's hair.


End file.
